ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin's Big Score
Kevin's Big Score is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot As the episode begins, Argit, an alien con-artist, meets Kevin in an alleyway to discuss a piece of alien tech Kevin had been looking for, only to find out that Argit didn't have it. As Kevin begins to drive away, Argit tells him that he knows who has it, but it may cost him. Later that evening, Kevin offers to repair Max's RV, the Rust Bucket 2, accompanied by Ben and Gwen. When Kevin is finished, Gwen tries to go into the motor home, only to have Kevin stop her. Gwen and Ben wait patiently and confused as they watch Kevin enter the Rust Bucket 2, only to be shocked when Kevin speeds away from them in the RV. Ben attempts to stop him by transforming into a new alien, Big Chill, only to have Kevin evade him in the now amped RV. As Kevin gets away, Gwen is able to catch up with Ben and is slightly impressed when Ben tells her what happened. Using her powers, Gwen is able to track and find Kevin. Meanwhile, Kevin pulls over to the side of the road to meet up with Argit and shows him the RV he wants to trade for the alien technology he wants. After looking it over, Argit says that its worthless, but takes it back as soon as he sees the large amount of alien tech installed into the motor home. In a surprising twist, Argit betrays Kevin by shooting his quills at him, temporary paralyzing Kevin, and stealing the Rustbucket 2 for himself. As Argit drives away, Kevin is able to move just enough to absorb the concrete ground and regain his strength. He then throws a boulder at the far off RV, which Argit quickly avoids. As soon as Gwen and Ben locate Kevin, Ben confronts him and begins to tell him off only to find out that Kevin had hidden a tracking device in the undercarriage and was able to track it using his Plumbers badge. Following the tracking signal, Kevin, Gwen, and Ben are led to a warehouse, where they find the RV completely stripped, much to Ben's anger. Suddenly, the team hears someone coming and hide, only to see Argit walk through the door and into the Rustbucket 2 to retrieve a piece of alien tech he forgot. As he begins to leave, Argit is confronted by Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, all ready for a fight. Argit busts through the window and begins to run away, with the team right on his tail. Ben quickly slaps the Omnitrix down, transforming himself into Echo Echo and using his powers corner Argit in an alleyway. Thinking quickly, Argit shoots his quills at the many Echo Echos, hitting all but one and also hitting Gwen and Kevin. As Argit prepared to shoot the last Echo Echo, he quickly multiplied himself and used his powers to create a wall of sound, sending Argit's quills back at him. When Argit wakes up, he finds himself tied up and with his quills glued to his head. When confronted, Argit tells Ben and Gwen that they can't trust Kevin, which Ben begins to agree with. Kevin, angered, stormed off, saying that he was done with both him and Gwen. After hitching a ride on the back of a truck, Kevin arrived at the lair of Vulkanus, who supposedly had the alien tech Kevin wanted. From an earlier experience, Kevin left Vulkanus to the mercy of the Plumbers, bailing on him. Charged with possession of some counterfeit isotopes, Vulkanus refused to make a deal with Kevin, until Kevin said he would do anything. Still bitter, Vulkanus uses a machine that restrains and forces Kevin to uncontrollably absorb a rare alien crystal called Taydenite, causing Kevin to grow in size and develop crystalline spikes on his back that Vulkanus's workers immediately begin mining. As Vulcanus reveals his intent to use Kevin as a living gem mine, Ben, as Big Chill, and Gwen arrive to save Kevin. Big Chill ends up destroying Vulkanus' suit by phasing through and freezing it brittle, revealing he's actually a tiny alien in a robotic suit, and Gwen was able to free Kevin and make him stop absorbing and removing the Taydenite he's already absorbed. As the heroes were about to leave the battle scene, Kevin remembered the reason he came and retrieved the piece of alien tech he had been looking for, which happened to be another holoviewer that contained a message from Grandpa Max, telling Ben that he needs to put together a team of other Plumber's kids. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben obtains a holo-viewer from Grandpa Max. *Vulkanus returns, and his true form is shown. Character Debuts *Argit Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Big Chill Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson (hologram) Villains *Vulkanus (first re-appearance) *Pickaxe Aliens (first appearance) *Argit (first appearance) Aliens Used *Big Chill (first appearance; x2) *Echo Echo Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Trivia *Out of all episodes Matt Wayne wrote, this is his least favorite as he had to redo the first act to make the action more to the point.http://ben10.forumotion.co.uk/t130p675-qa-with-matt-wayne References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic